Enemigos Inmortales
by Kyrek
Summary: Mi fanfic sobre bleach, empezado en los foros de bleachsp. Historia del Seireitei vista desde otra perspectiva. TERMINADO
1. Recuerdos del pasado: Primera parte

_Cuando sientas que tu vida no vale nada,_

_recuerda que hay personas que darían la suya_

_con tal de tu sigas viviendo._

**Prologo**

Una mariposa. Se acerca a mí. Ella me mira y agarra mi mano mientras yo muero. Mi cara refleja el terror que siento. No se que hay al otro lado, no se si hay cielo o infierno. O si viviré entre este mundo y el otro. Solo tengo miedo de que la pase algo. Si muero no podré protegerla de ese monstruo. Si muero ella morirá.

Pero mi brazo está cansado. No puedo respirar. Siento como de mi pecho brota la sangre tibia y húmeda, la cual empapa sus manos. Ella intenta tapar la hemorragia. Es extraño, a pesar de que no la conozco, ella intenta salvarme. Supongo que se parece a mí en cierto modo. Yo tampoco la conocía. Solo de vista. Pero tenía que salvarla… ese era mi destino.

Mi vista se nubla cada vez más, solo veo borrones. Esa cosa enorme con la mascara de hueso se acerca. Una sombra negra se viene en mi busca. Supongo que ha llegado mi hora…

Una espada.

Sangre.

La chica llora, me abraza… ¿ella también lo veía¿Ella también…?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 1: Recuerdos del pasado, primera parte.**

— Jake¿estás bien? —Dijo el profesor de kidoh, mientras paraba a todos.

— Uh¡Si Hirohata-sama! —Dijo Jake mientras se intentaba concentrar de nuevo.

Aquel día hace diez años, una shinigami salvó a aquella chica. Formaba parte de una de las cuatro familias nobles de toda la sociedad de almas. Después de salvarla me llevó a la Sociedad de Almas, y me dejó en la zona más peligrosa del Rukongai. En el área 80. Tuve que sobrevivir como pude, robando comida y escondiéndome de todos los asesinos. Siempre había tenido un alto poder espiritual, por eso aquel Hollow me atacó aquel día. Por eso es por lo que morí. Conseguí aprender a utilizar la energía espiritual para escapar de peleas y para robar para poder seguir teniendo mi poder espiritual medianamente alto.

Nueve años después, me encontraron unos shinigami tirado en el suelo. Destrozado y a punto de morir. Me llevaron a un lugar seguro donde me curaron. Después, cuando me repuse por completo me dieron la noticia de que había sido aceptado en la escuela de Shinigamis. Uno de los shinigamis que me llevaron hasta allí, era la misma chica que me había salvado nueve años atrás.

Me había salvado la vida dos veces, y además me había sacado de la calle, ya no tenía que vivir como un vagabundo. Ella, la chica… Su nombre es Kuchiki Rukia, y hasta ese momento en el que entró a la academia de Shinigamis había sido la única persona que se había preocupado por mi.

Jake volvió al mundo real, y colocó sus manos en posición.

— ¡¡Arte destructiva 33¡¡RAFAGA DE FUEGO AZUL!!

Las llamas salieron de sus manos, y chocaron contra el muñeco con forma de Hollow. La cabeza del hollow artificial que había creado se rompió habiéndole "matado".

— Bien hecho Jake —dijo Hirohata-san— si sigues así serás un shinigami en poco tiempo —miró su reloj e hizo un gesto indicando que la clase se había acabado.

Jake empezó a caminar, hasta que algo un poco más bajito que él, y de un peso ligero se le subió al cuello abrazándole y gritando.

— ¡¡Lo has hecho muy bien!! —Dijo Keiko mientras le abrazaba— ¡¡hubieses conseguido matar a un hollow solo con kidoh!!

La chica de pelo castaño se bajó mientras que con una mano se soltaba la cola de caballo que llevaba, dejando su pelo liso a la altura de los hombros.

— Si, supongo —Jake comenzó a caminar junto a ella hacia la salida— ¿Y tú que tal con las clases de zanpakutou?

Él era más alto que ella, y era con lo que la hacía rabiar. Desde hacía un año le había estado haciendo la mismas bromas, aunque la realidad era que él era muy alto para tener la apariencia de un chico de 17 años.

— No voy mal… es solo que… bueno —Keiko miró al cielo con sus profundos ojos verdes, y suspiró— Son todos tan torpes… Les he ganado a todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Me aburro.

Keiko. Ella fue la única que le aceptó, a pesar de que ella había estado siempre en el área 1. Ella era una chica de apariencia frágil y virginal, pero en realidad ella era una fiera luchando, aunque hace tiempo que había empezado a perder contra él.

Keiko y él siempre habían sido muy buenos en kidoh, y en lucha con zanpakutou. Ellos siempre ganaban, y ella le ganaba a él. Pero hace un mes ella se había quedado atrás. O puede que él haya ido demasiado hacia delante, no lo sabía. Él no era un tipo muy musculoso, era más bien un chico delgado, pero con los músculos suficientes como para llegar a asustar.

— Jake, te estás quedando empanado otra vez —dijo ella mientras le daba golpecitos con un dedo en la cabeza, hasta que optó por removerle su pelo negro despeinándole como solía hacer.

— Uh, si, lo se… últimamente no tengo la cabeza en su sitio, es como si…

— ¿Keiko Kuga y Jake Williams? —Ellos asintieron al shinigami que les había interrumpido— han sido seleccionados para ser Shinigamis de los 13 grupos —Sus ojos se abrieron como platos— ha habido una masacre en el mundo humano, así que necesitamos shinigamis ya. Se que vosotros todavía necesitáis unos meses para terminar, pero vuestros capitanes se encargarán de enseñaros lo imprescindible, y seguramente que con vuestro potencial lleguéis a ser grandes shinigamis en poco tiempo. La respuesta tiene que ser inmediata.

Ambos se miraron, y asintieron frenéticamente.

— Está bien, pero antes tenéis que hacer un "examen" en el mundo mortal, además se os entregarán vuestras zanpakutous.

Ese día, fue el más feliz, y el peor de mi vida.


	2. Recuerdos del pasado: Segunda parte

**Capitulo 2: Recuerdos del pasado, segunda parte.**

_You gotta believe even with broken wings,  
__I'll__ come to your rescue and you can rescue me.  
**American Hi Fi – Rescue Me**_

Aquel examen de Shinigami era en el mundo real, Keiko y yo estábamos muy contentos de que nos hubiesen elegido. Nueve Shinigamis llegamos hasta el mundo real, acompañados por nuestras mariposas del infierno.

— Bien, a las 9:38 aparecerán varios Hollows aquí, vosotros tendréis que matarlos, y según lo hagáis os pondremos la nota, y decidiremos si sois aceptados o rechazados —dijo uno de aquellos shinigamis.

— ¿Y si hay problemas? —preguntó Keiko, con una voz tan dulce como de costumbre.

— Si hay problemas los resolvéis, no creo que seáis idiotas del todo¿verdad? —Jake cerró su puño, para intentar no pegar a aquel tipo.

Todos se dividieron y Keiko y él se separaron un poco del grupo.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Jake.

— Si, un poco —Keiko miró a los oscuros ojos de Jake, mientras le cogía de la mandíbula para que no mirase a otra parte— tienes que hacerme una promesa Jake. Si fallo… no vengas a salvarme —Jake sonrió, pero ella le miró con un gesto serio— ¿Recuerdas los que nos dijo Matsuki-sama?

—Si, pero… —Los hollows comenzaron a aparecer, y ella corrió para empezar con el ataque.

Eran solo tres¿que problema podía haber con eso? Yo me abalancé también contra los Hollows que habían aparecido, pero entonces noté algo detrás de mí. Algo como si una fuerza descomunal me empujase contra el suelo. Me giré, y vi a unos veinte hollows, los cuales iban a matarnos a no ser que hiciese algo al respecto.

— Keiko, cuidado, son muchos —gritó él mientras se disponía a hacer un kidoh. Juntó las manos y gritó con todas sus fuerzas— ¡Conquistador. Máscara de carne y sangre. 10.000 formas, Agitación. Aquellos que coronan el nombre de una persona. Infierno y caos. Dirigíos al sur y acariciad las remotas aguas! Hadou 31 ¡¡Artillería carmesí!! —Unas ráfagas carmesí chocaron contra el suelo, reteniendo a los hollows un poco más, pero consiguieron avanzar.

Las imágenes pasaron rápidas y borrosas desde ese instante. Sangre, muerte, destrucción. Los supervisores entraron en combate cuando el tercero murió. Gracias a la ayuda de los supervisores quedaban cada vez menos.

Y cuando miró a Keiko, vió como ella lanzaba en su dirección una bola de luz azul, matando a un Hollow que Jake tenía detrás, pero eso hizo que ella bajase la guardia. Un hollow apareció tras ella y yo no supe hacer nada. Ni salvarla, tan siquiera avisarla del peligro… solo mirar con terror la escena.

Keiko corría entre los cadáveres de los otros alumnos, mientras el hollow se acercaba a ella rápida y sigilosamente. Y cuando ella se percató de la situación de peligro, era ya demasiado tarde. El Hollow le había roto la muñeca y había cogido la zanpakutou de Keiko, clavándosela en el pecho. Un reguero de sangre manchaba la espada de keiko, y ella estaba muriendo ¿Pero que debía hacer¿Debía hacerla caso y no hacer nada?

Yo solo podía mirar. El miedo me tenía totalmente paralizado. Tenía tanto miedo como el día en que morí. Tanto miedo de mi muerte que tan siquiera podía moverme. Entonces un dolor punzante en mi hombro me sacó del estado de shock.

Que un hollow me mordiese el hombro fue lo que hizo que actuase. Al que me mordió le clavé mi zanpakutou en su cabeza, liberándole de los pecados. Y al que iba a matar a Keiko le maté con el arte destructiva 33.

Corrí hasta ella y la sostuve en mis brazos. Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas formando pequeños surcos en la suciedad y el polvo.

— Keiko, no mueras, por favor… —dije abrazándola, apretando contra mí cuerpo.

Entonces empezó a respirar. Ahora estaban a salvo, eran los últimos y ya no tenían que luchar más. Entonces ella empezó a mover los labios.

— Jake… No has cumplido tu promesa… —me sentí tan triste, tan… solo de pronto— No quiero que me vuelvas a mirar, ni a hablar. Tan siquiera me saludes¿entendido?

Uno de los supervisores se la llevó, y él se quedó allí, solo mirando al vacío, y a los demás shinigamis muertos.

Aquella noche… hace tiempo que pasó a la historia. Desde entonces ella y yo somos prácticamente enemigos. Ha pasado un año desde entonces. Soy el primer oficial del noveno escuadrón. He subido muy rápido gracias a mis habilidades.

El capitán de escuadrón es Tousen Kaname. Es un hombre ciego, pero con un gran sentido de la justicia. Pero eso nos lleva a que el escuadrón 9 nos llevemos a muerte con el 11.

Keiko, ella acabó en el escuadrón 11. Es el tercer oficial de su escuadrón, y eso me preocupa. Está a punto de empezar una guerra. Su escuadrón son como adictos a la lucha, y temo que en algún momento ella y yo...

"_La alarma suena a lo lejos. Creo que los intrusos han llegado"_


	3. Intrusos

**Capitulo 3: Intrusos**

Keiko estaba sentada mientras todos los demás corrían de un lado a otro como locos. Ella no se preocupaba. En cuanto entrasen, ella iría a por ellos y les descuartizaría. No tendría ni que liberar su espada. Eran simples intrusos¿Qué podían hacer? Si entraban ya era un milagro…

"_A no ser que tengan ayuda"_ Pensó mirando al cielo.

Entonces un gran haz de luz iluminó el cielo. Una gran esfera había chocado contra la barrera que les protegía y aún seguía allí. Se debería haber carbonizado por completo, pero…

— Alta concentración de energía espiritual —susurró.

Se levantó y corrió por los tejados. No sabía donde estaba su escuadrón, pero ella se quedaría con la fiesta.

La esfera atravesó la barrera, y después se dispersaron en cuatro. Tenía que encontrarles antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Antes de que alguno de los capitanes se enfrentase a cualquiera de ellos.

Keiko corrió hasta ver como caía uno de ellos. No era el más fuerte de todos, pero era fuerte. Era solo uno. Sentía su fuerza espiritual desde tan lejos, sin duda era fuerte. Una explosión levantó una nube de polvo, la cual llegó hasta a ella. Y justo entonces desapareció. La energía espiritual de aquel intruso había desaparecido.

"_Sin duda eres bueno, pero te encontraré maldito intruso"_

Ya no se parecía en casi nada a la antigua Keiko. Era más fuerte, más bestia, y sentía una euforia sobrenatural cuando luchaba. Le encantaba luchar, vivía para eso. Aún tenía una lucha pendiente que quizá liberase aprovechando la situación.

"_Te demostraré que no eres mejor que yo Jake"_ Keiko sonrió pensando y deseando que las cosas se pusiesen más feas de lo normal. Quería guerra, y sabía que no acabaría decepcionada.   
Jake había sentido una gran fuerza espiritual desde la Torre del arrepentimiento donde se encontraba encerrada Kuchiki-sama, o como ella quería que la llamasen Rukia. Ella le había salvado, fue su salvadora, dos veces. Por eso le aceptaron en la escuela de shinigamis, por que Rukia-sama se lo pidió.

-------------------

"_No puede ser que por solo eso la condenen"_ pensó mientras sujetaba con fuerza su zanpakutou.

Aquellos intrusos¿habían venido a salvarla? Estaba tan… confuso. Si ellos eran los malos, entonces ¿Por qué querían salvarla¿Por que un primer oficial guardando a una prisionera que va a ser ejecutada en el dúo terminal?

Algo no le cuadraba, además, últimamente su capitán se comportaba de una manera extraña. Hablaba solo sobre lo que estaba bien y mal, sobre la guerra, sobre el intruso de pelo naranja. Había escuchado sobre él más de una vez. Un shinigami con el pelo naranja y una espada tan grande como él. Un shinigami que le había robado los poderes a la condenada, y el cual había herido a un Menos Grande. La gente le temía y tan siquiera le habían visto.

— ¿Has visto esa explosión? —dijo su compañero señalando a un punto en el cielo.

Los intrusos habían conseguido atravesar la barrera. Se habían dividido en cuatro.

— ¡Nakayama, avisa a otro para que venga¡¡Yo voy a por los intrusos!! —Jake corrió, y saltó hasta una de las calles. Estaba a punto de estallar una guerra. Una guerra que no podrían evitar.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que una de aquellas bolas de fuego que supuestamente eran los intrusos se dirigía hacia él. Era grande… no¡enorme! Poco después ya no podía hacer nada, aquella cosa iba derecho hacia él. Le iba a caer encima como un meteorito…

"_Que probabilidad hay de que un intruso incandescente te caiga en la cabeza"_ Entonces una barrera se puso entre él y el intruso. Después sintió un golpe en la cabeza tan fuerte como si le hubiese golpeado una bola de hierro. Y de camino a la inconsciencia total solo pudo escuchar una última cosa. Un nombre.

— ¡¡Inoue!!

-------------------

Ella le había salvado. Así que tenía que ayudarla ahora a ella. Se había hecho una herida en el hombro al chocar contra el suelo, pero eso fue después de casi romper la cabeza de uno de esos shinigamis de un solo cabezazo. Sin duda Inoue tenía la cabeza muy dura.

Ishida, vendó el hombro de Inoue, y acto seguido miró al shinigami que estaba tirado en el suelo. Su pelo al más puro estilo despeinado era castaño, y de su cabeza salía un pequeño reguero de sangre. Suponía que eso lo había hecho Inoue con su cabeza. Pensaba dejarle allí, pero entonces se le ocurrió que hacerle rehén era lo mejor para todos… bueno, para el shinigami no, pero a ellos les vendría bastante bien.

-------------------

Jake abrió los ojos, lentamente, la cabeza le dolía aún por el golpe, pero no estaba en la calle. Estaba en un edificio… ¿el cuartel del cuarto escuadrón? No, estaba más sucio. Entonces una cabeza apareció de pronto gritando algo que no consiguió entender a causa del susto.

Intentó levantarse, pero le era imposible. Estaba atado de pies y manos, además su zanpakutou estaba bastante lejos, así que estaba atrapado. Al menos le habían dejado vivo, que no estaba nada mal.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres intruso? —preguntó mirando a la chica de gran… personalidad que tenía frente a él.

— ¿Dónde está Kuchiki Rukia? —preguntó una voz desde el otro lado de la habitación.

— ¿Por qué queréis saber donde está Rukia-sama? —dijo el shinigami mirando al hombre vestido de blanco.

— Por qué ese es nuestro objetivo —el chico extendió su brazo, y en su mano apareció un arco.

— ¿Un quincy? —Preguntó Jake— es imposible, estaban extinguidos

— Parece que no acabasteis con todos —dijo el quincy manteniendo su compostura— donde está encerrada Rukia.

— ¿Creéis que un shinigami os lo diría? —Jake esbozó una sonrisa— de verdad sois muy crédulos…

Jake pensó, y recordó en un instante el por que se había hecho shinigami, y el por que estaba ahora allí hablando con personas que querían salvar a su salvadora. Puede que aquello le pudiese costar la vida, pero era la deuda que tenía con esa mujer.

Le debía la vida.

— Os lo diré, pero con una condición… —Los intrusos miraron a Jake como si estuviese loco.

— Habla —El quincy bajó su arco.

— Yo iré con vosotros…


	4. Traidores en la corte

**Capitulo 4: Traidores en la corte.**

— ¡Oh¡De verdad eres el primer oficial! —dijo la chica mientras movía sus brazos de arriba abajo como si fuese un colibrí— Pues tampoco pareces tan fuerte, aunque Kurosaki-kun tampoco y puede contra cualquiera ¿sabes?

— Uh, si… bueno —Jake carraspeó un par de veces (Gota en la frente)— bueno, en realidad cuando dije que me preguntaseis cualquier cosa, me refería a cualquier cosa relacionado con donde estaba Rukia-sama.

— Perdónala —dijo el Quincy— ella… es como si viviese en su mundo.

Jake miró a la chica, la cual seguía hablando sola revoloteando de un lado a otro, y comentando algo sobre un gato que hablaba.

— Sí, lo comprendo —Jake volvió a mirar al quincy— Entonces os diré lo que se, antes de que ella vuelva a su mundo interior.

El silencio reinó en aquel almacén durante unos segundos. Seguramente habrían llegado lejos del lugar donde cayeron.

— Rukia-sama está en la torre del arrepentimiento, es la torre blanca que se ve en el centro del Seireitei —Jake cogió su lápiz de Chappy y su libreta y dibujó una especie de mapa— ¿veis? Aquí, justo aquí.

— Lo de dibujar mal va en la esencia de los shinigamis¿verdad? —dijo la pelirroja.

— ¡Inoue! —El quincy la miró sorprendido, pero realmente él nunca había dibujado bien… tan siquiera cuando estaba vivo.

— No, no pasa nada —Jake marcó un punto en el "Mapa"— nos reuniremos aquí, por la noche, cuando todos los oficiales duerman, si faltase podrían pensar que me aliado con vosotros, así que yo les alejaré cuanto pueda hasta nuestro encuentro.

Jake abrió la puerta en cuanto ellos asintieron.

— Supongo que debemos darte las gracias —dijo el quincy.

— No lo hago por vosotros, si no por Rukia-sama —El shinigami esbozó una sonrisa, y después corrió lejos de aquel lugar.

BRRRRUUUUMMM

Justo una explosión delante de él. La tierra y los pedazos de piedra le golpearon. Pero eso no era malo. Sabía quien era, estaba más que claro.

— Cuanto tiempo, Jake —dijo una voz femenina y demasiado familiar justo detrás de él.

— Prácticamente un año, Keiko —dijo él mientras se giraba— desde que te uniste a la división 11 a las órdenes de Zaraki Kempachi.

— No hagas de esto un drama, Jake… —Keiko se acercó a él agarrándole la cabeza, y le habló al oído— estamos en época de guerra… vigila tu espalda —tras la advertencia, Keiko saltó a lo alto de uno de los muros— Recuérdalo Jake, la próxima vez puede que no sea tan cordial.

Jake solo pudo observar la situación como si él no estuviese allí. Como si el fuese la cámara y nada fuese con él.

_"Ella tiene el orgullo herido, y hasta que no pueda demostrarte que ella puede hacerlo sola, seguirá su camino, haciéndose más fuerte de cualquier forma"_ —Jake recordó las palabras de Sasaki-sensei.

— Cualquier forma —Susurró Jake.

Siempre había pensado que había vendido su alma al diablo, o quizá a algo peor, pero en el fondo era su culpa. Él había destruido su orgullo, y ahora no podía hacer nada para rescatarla. Él aún la quería, mucho más de lo que ella siempre había imaginado. Él no quería hacerla tanto daño, solo quería salvar a la mujer que él quería.

Jake saltó también, y fue en dirección al cuartel del noveno escuadrón. Tenía demasiados rastros que tapar, así que tendría que darse mucha prisa

-------------------

Keiko había notado una fuerza espiritual extraña por aquella zona, y sabía que no era Jake, era uno de esos intrusos. Así que Jake sabía algo sobre ellos. Ocultaba información.

_"Parece que ya no somos tan puritanos¿verdad Jake?"_ —Keiko sonrió para si misma, y siguió su camino.

Sí él sabía algo, podría utilizarlo para atacarle y matarle. Mucho antes le había querido mucho, pero desde aquel día… jamás le perdonaría que la salvase.

_"Algún día pagarás Jake, algún día…"_

-------------------

_**-Cuatro horas después del anochecer-**_

Todo le había salido según lo planeado, todos habían creído sus palabras, las cuales fueron: "Solo recuerdo que algo me cayó en la cabeza, después me desperté en un callejón". De todas formas¿quien no creería al primer oficial del noveno escuadrón?

Jake, salió para estirar las piernas, o eso era lo que los demás creían. Al menos tendría hasta el amanecer para que le descubriesen. Después seguramente le meterían en el grupo de los intrusos, y pedirían su cabeza en una bandeja, pero valía la pena si salvaba a Rukia-sama.

Había escuchado que uno de ellos había conseguido vencer al hermano de Jidambou, y que otro había conseguido vencer al mismo Abarai Renji el teniente del sexto escuadrón. Realmente eran muy buenos luchando. Quizá podrían llegar a salvarla si conseguían llegar con vida a la torre del arrepentimiento.

Cuando pasó por el Daishyouheki del oeste, no muy lejos de su punto de reunión, vio algo extraño. Los capitanes Tousen, Aizen y Gin estaban hablando. Que los tres estuviesen allí era algo insólito, puesto que Aizen y Gin llevaban una temporada que se llevaban a matar. Jake se quedó a mirar ocultando toda su energía espiritual, y fue entonces cuando el capitán Aizen sacó su espada, y lo siguiente que consiguió ver fue al capitán Aizen clavado en la pared.

_"¿Como ha podido suceder eso?"_ —pero no era el capitán Aizen, era una especie de clon. El verdadero capitan Aizen estaba allí con ellos tres. Después lo único que consiguió escuchar fue algo de una cámara. Después el silencio volvió al lugar cuando los tres se separaron.

¿Que pretendían colocando aquel cadáver en el muro sagrado del oeste ¿A caso pretendían inculpar de aquel "asesinato" a los intrusos?

_"¡Tengo que advertirles¡¡no pueden dejarse coger, o los matarán!!"_

Jake corrió con todas sus fuerzas mientras agarraba su zanpakutou. ¿Todo este tiempo¿Todo este tiempo había estado bajo las órdenes de un farsante? Si era cierto, tenía una cosa muy clara, Tousen se las pagaría todas juntas

------------------

Inoue esperaba mientras miraba al cielo. No podía creer que no hubiese sido capaz de hacer nada contra aquel hombre enorme. Le había costado mucho curar a Tsubaki, y aún así aún no estaba curado del todo.

Ella no había servido para nada. No sabía que era lo que hacía realmente allí. Había ido por que para Kurosaki-kun era importante, y si era importante para él lo era para ella. Pero…

— ¡Tenemos que ocultarnos! —dijo una voz justo delante de ellos— ¡¡vendrán a por nosotros al amanecer, nos van a culpar a todos de la muerte de uno de los capitanes!!

— ¡¡No, es posible!! —gritó el Ishida.

— No lo ha matado ninguno de vuestros compañeros ¡Es una especie de trampa! —dijo Jake muy alterado.

— ¡Deberíamos intentar encontrar a los demás! —Dijo Inoue mientras ponía una cara de completa preocupación.

— No, si aún no los han encontrado significa que están bien —dijo Ishida totalmente calmado— se las arreglarán muy bien solos.

Inoue asintió, y los tres corrieron para esconderse hasta el amanecer. Después ya harían un plan. Uno de esos que pudiesen funcionar. -------------------

La alarma estaba sonando. Podía escucharlo desde su camastro en el cuartel general.

Jake había vuelto al cuartel para no levantar sospechas, aunque posiblemente él fuese un sospechoso. Pero antes les había cubierto con una barrera de kidoh, creando una barrera por la cual no podía pasar la energía espiritual, haciéndoles invisibles.

— Jake, estamos en alerta roja —dijo Daiki Tanaka, el quinto oficial del escuadrón de tousen— han matado al capitán Aizen y van a dejar liberar nuestras espadas sin límite.

— ¿Eso quiere decir? —Jake abrió los ojos como platos.

— Bankai…


	5. Lobos con piel de cordero

**Capitulo 5: Lobos con piel de cordero.  
**

— ¿Qué? —Jake cogió a Tanaka por las solapas— No puede ser cierto, no puede ser…

— Tranquilo Jake, tú no tienes de que preocuparte… Solo atacarán a los intrusos, a los asesinos de Aizen —Jake le soltó, después corrió a por su zanpakutou— ¿Que demonios te pasa?

— Tengo que intentar detener esto Tanaka, es un gran error —Jake abrió la ventana y se colocó de cuclillas en el alfeizar.

— Jake, antes de que te vayas —Tanaka se acercó hasta él y le empezó a susurrar— van a por ti, Keiko te ha delatado. Aunque no sea verdad, la cámara de los 46 ha decidido que te juzgarían también.

— ¿Cómo? —La sangre de sus venas se paró, y por un momento sintió miedo, más del que jamás había sentido— ¿Quieren juzgarme?

— Si, por las declaraciones que ha hecho Keiko te aconsejo que te entregues, no lo pongas más difícil —Casi rogó Tanaka.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo, tengo que pararlo¡ellos no lo hicieron! —Después, simplemente saltó al siguiente tejado y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

i¿Pero que se traen entre manos¿A caso saben que lo se¿Me vieron¿Notaron mi energía espiritual?/i —Jake saltó y siguió corriendo por el suelo.

Tenía que llegar hasta donde estaban la chica y el quincy antes de que los localizaran. Ellos no sobrevivirían ni a la primera liberación de un capitán, sobre todo la chica. Ella tan siquiera era capaz de lanzar un ataque capaz de matar a algo que no fuese un hollow.

_Si les pasa algo no me lo perdonaré jamás_

-------------------

— Por que tendría que hacerte caso¿eh? —dijo Keiko mirando al techo— tan siquiera es mi capitán.

— Si, lo se, pero él es un traidor, esta mañana cuando le iban a interrogar y juzgar ha escapado, y eso no lo hacen los inocentes —Ichimaru Gin salió de las sombras con su sonrisa macabra— ya sabes que los traidores en tiempo de guerra no pueden ser encarcelados sin más, Keiko. Además tú le conoces, sabes a donde iría en caso de esconderse.

— Le conocía Gin, ahora somos como dos desconocidos —Dijo ella sin dejar de mirar al techo.

— ¿Que modales son esos? —Apuntó el capitán— ¿Esa es manera de dirigirse a un capitán?

— No eres mi capitán, no te debo ningún respeto Gin —Keiko saltó de las cajas y empezó a caminar con un paso firme y felino— pero no desperdiciaré la oportunidad de enfrentarme a él¿sabes? —La shinigami se paró y giró hacia atrás la cabeza un poco para mirarle de reojo— Aceptaré tu petición. Me encargaré de que desaparezca… —Volvió a caminar y antes de salir por la puerta volvió a dirigirse a él— Pero si intentas jugármela no te enfrentarás solo a mi Gin, así que tan siquiera lo intentes.

— ¿Tan mala fama tengo entre los demás shinigamis? —Ichimaru fingió poner cara de pena— me apena mucho que me veáis todos así… de verdad.

— Ahórrate tus lágrimas de cocodrilo¿vale? Tendrás noticias mías —Tras aquello Keiko salió por la puerta y se limitó a caminar. Había llegado el momento de la caza y "Hebi mizu" estaba ansiosa por atacar de una vez.

— iAl fin nos vengaremos de Hi Kitsune, Keiko/i —escuchó la voz de su Zanpakutou en su cabeza.

— Si Hebi mizu… es hora de derramar sangre

-------------------

Cuando Jake había llegado el quincy y la otra intrusa habían desaparecido. Seguramente se habrían visto obligados a hacerlo, pero… ¿donde diablos se habían metido¿Cómo demonios pensaban pasar desapercibidos con aquellas ropas? El caso era que estaban en peligro si él no los encontraba, y además no era de lo único de lo que tenía que preocuparse. Él también tenía que huir de los demás ya que a estas alturas él sería uno de los más buscados como traidor de la corte.

_Esto es una putada… una gran putada_

Entonces lo sintió, alguien en algún lugar cercano a él había empezado a luchar, tenía una gran fuerza, pero no podría contra su contrincante. El intruso moriría a manos de Zaraki Kempachi a nos ser que les detuviesen… y eso en una lucha contra Zaraki Kempachi era algo impensable. Si luchabas contra alguien de su grupo solo podías luchar hasta la muerte.

_¿Tendría que ir en su ayuda? _—tras pensárselo un par de veces Jake decidió ayudar a aquel intruso. No merecía una muerte tan cruel a manos de Zaraki-san.

Jake saltó a l tejado del pasillo, y después solo se limitó a saltar de tejado en tejado como de costumbre, pero no podía ir todo lo rápido que él quería. Había mucho shinigami por aquella zona y tenía que ir con mucho cuidado.

Había esquivado a un par de grupos de la división 11 y de la división 9 cuando de pronto una nube de humo se levantó delante de él.

— Eso no está bien Jake… no puedes detener al capitán ahora ¿Sabes? —Dijo la voz desde dentro de la nube de polvo— Creo que tu lucha realmente está aquí. ¿No crees, Jake?

— Keiko, no puedo quedarme a jugar contigo tengo que salvarle —Dijo el shinigami observando a la nube de polvo.

— Vamos Jake, sabes que ya está muerto —dijo ella mientras disipaba la nube de polvo con solo sacar su zanpakutou— Diviértete conmigo Jake, demuéstrame lo que vales.

— ¿Crees que voy a pelear contigo? —Dijo él caminando en su dirección— veo que te has olvidado de cómo soy Keiko.

— No te adelantes tanto Jake —Keiko alzó su zanpakutou y le puso la punta en el cuello— Alguien te quiere muerto y me ha mandado a que te mate.

— ¿El capitán tousen? —Preguntó mirándola a los ojos, a la vez que ella le miraba con una mirada fría y amenazadora— ¿A sido él?

— No, aunque es un capitán —Jake la miró con una expresión de sorpresa— Si, lo se… Ichimaru Gin es sucio rastrero y veinte de cada tres palabras que dice son mentira, pero era la única oportunidad de poder atacarte sin que me condenasen por traidora. Ahora tú eres el traidor Jake.

— ¡¡Tú no lo entiendes Keiko!! —Gritó Jake desesperado— ¡¡Gin está implicado en la muerte de Aizen!!

— Ya Jake, pero él no tiene asuntos pendientes conmigo… —Dijo ella apretando un poco la punta en el cuello de Jake haciéndole sangrar un poco— Él no destrozó mi orgullo, así que saca tu zanpakutou y lucha como el hombre que se supone que eres.

— No pienso hacerlo —Dijo mirando al suelo— No pienso luchar contra ti.

— ¿Te vas a dejar matar? —Ella sonrió de manera macabra— ¿y quien salvará a los dos intrusos que has estado protegiendo?

— ¿Cómo? —Ella negó.

— Saca tu zanpakutou y libérala —Keiko cogió el filo de su zanpakutou y se cortó la palma de la mano superficialmente— O morirás sin tener la oportunidad de haber intentado salvarles.

Jake desenfundó su zanpakutou y la extendió.

— ¡Sisea Hebi mizu! —y al grito de Keiko su zanpakutou pareció hacerse de goma y poco a poco pareció que le salían escamas, escamas de acero las cuales se movían como si de una serpiente real se tratase.

El siseo se podía escuchar desde allí. Aquella espada había siseado…

— Prepárate keiko, esta batalla será como las del 11º escuadrón —Jake miró a los ojos de Keiko— A muerte… ¡Aúlla Hi Kitsune! —A Jake le rodeó una esfera de fuego y al estallar dejó ver la forma de su zanpakutou liberada. Era una espada bastante grande hecha de fuego entera, excepto el mango que estaba hecho de metal.

— ¿Estás preparado? —preguntó Keiko mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

— Empieza cuando quieras —Jake se quedó parado hasta que ella atacó. Su espada ahora era un látigo de metal con escamas que podrían cortar hasta el metal más duro del mundo, pero era del elemento contrario a la suya.

Jake giró sobre si mismo para devolver el látigo a su dueña haciendo que de su espada saliese una pequeña estela de fuego.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? —preguntó Jake mientras le daba la espalda.

— ¿Crees que mi espada solo puede hacer eso? —dijo ella con la misma sonrisa fría— Ahora te enseñaré un poco más del poder de Hebi mizu.

— Eso será si te dejo —Jake gritó a la vez que alzaba su espada, y al bajarla gritó "fuego del infierno" y de la estela de la espada salieron llamas enormes que se dirigieron a Keiko.

Entonces una nube de vapor apareció en la zona. Y una vez la nube se hubo disipado pudo ver que había hecho una barrera de agua que venía de su espada. Y aprovechando aquello ella hizo que su espada se extendiese hasta llegar a él, rajándole el costado con aquellas escamas, poco después la espada volvió a ser tan corta como de costumbre.

— ¿Así que esa es otra de las habilidades de tu espada, no? —Jake se agarraba el costado intentando no sangrar demasiado.

— No es la única, a parte de el poder de agua, Hebi mizu es una serpiente, no lo olvides… ahora mismo hay un veneno recorriendo tu cuerpo —Keiko deshizo la barrera de agua— y solo yo tengo el antídoto, aquí mismo¿ves? —Dijo mostrándole un pequeño bote— Así que si quieres vivir no tienes más remedio que matarme.

— Tienes unos recursos demasiado exagerados¿no crees? —Jake volvió a la posición de combate.

— Es la única manera de que te tomes este combate en serio —Keiko se puso en posición también— ahora empieza la diversión.

Jake lanzó un par de ataques de fuego, paro no podía lanzarlos contra ella a pesar de todo él… habría dado su vida aquella noche por ella¿Por qué ella no lo entendía¿Por qué estaba tan cegada¿A caso el orgullo era más importante que la propia vida?

Los ataques del shinigami no dieron en el blanco, y cuando quiso darse cuenta tenía la espada de Keiko clavada en su abdomen. Aquello le hizo ver lo débil que era si se trataba de ella. La miró con rabia, y la golpeó con el puño en la clavícula rompiéndosela probablemente. El sonido del hueso al romperse se había oído a pesar del extraño zumbido que machacaba sus oídos.

— ¿Crees que esto me impedirá que te mate? —Preguntó Keiko mientras se levantaba agarrándose la clavícula y el hombro a la vez— Tienes mucha fe si es lo que crees, da igual que tengas mi espada, jamás podrías controlarla.

— yo… tan siquiera… quiero esta… maldita espada —Jake estaba bastante mal y hablaba entrecortado. No solo estaba mal por la herida, si no por el veneno que hacía muy bien su trabajo. Después de eso, sacó la espada de su abdomen y se la lanzó a Keiko a los pies— vamos, dame tu mejor golpe.

— ¿De verdad lo quieres así? —Jake solo asintió— Tú te lo has buscado.

— Tif… —Algo había parado, aquella presión.

— ¿Kenpachi ha perdido? —Preguntó Jake sin llegar a creer sus palabras.

— Eso no es posible… —La chica miró asustada en la dirección donde se suponía que luchaban— Tengo que ir en su ayuda.

— ¡Espera! —Gritó Jake mientras intentaba aguantarse en pie— ¡Termina lo que has empezado!

— Por que quieres terminar ahora… ya estás muerto —Dijo ella mientras se giraba para correr— túmbate y muere… será lo mejor para ti.

— Que pasa¿a caso tienes miedo? —Jake empezó a provocarla— vamos, termina lo que has empezado… demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz… ¿a caso no eras tú la que quería matarme con sus propias manos¡¡Vamos¿¡A que esperas!? Dame tú mejor golpe…

— Tú lo has querido… —Keiko se volvió a preparar, al igual que Jake se preparó igualmente— Te enseñaré de lo que soy capaz… ¡¡Tifón!! —Gritó. Por su parte Jake también empezó con su ataque.

— ¡¡Tormenta roja!! —Jake empezó a girar y girar al igual que Keiko y al poco tiempo dos tornados, uno de agua y otro de fuego se habían formado e iban a chocar.

Todo se quedó en silencio por un momento. Después una explosión. Vapor por todas partes. Dolor. Y después más silencio hasta que todo se volvió oscuro.

-------------------

Keiko se levantó, había conseguido salvarse de puro milagro. Jake no había corrido la misma suerte. Estaba allí tumbado mirando con los ojos abiertos al cielo entre la nube de vapor que se había formado. Respiraba entrecortadamente, no debía faltarle mucho para que la muerte le llegase.

— Keiko… —susurró Jake, ella se acercó— Perdóname… —A la shinigami se le revolucionó el corazón al escuchar las palabras de Jake— Se que… no debía haberte… ayudado aquella noche, pero… no podía dejarte morir…

— ¿Que? —Keiko empezó a sentir algo en su frío corazón, algo que hizo despertar una pequeña parte de la antigua Keiko, la que podía llegar a querer a alguien, la que sentía cariño por otras personas, la que vacilaba más a la hora de matar a otra persona.

— Keiko… Aizen… no está muerto, planea algo… Gin y… Tousen… están con él —Jake tosió sangre, la cual se empezó a derramar por las comisuras de los labios— Ayuda… a los intrusos Keiko, salva a Rukia por mi…

i¿Que diablos he hecho?/i

— Te… quiero… Keiko… siempre estaré… para protegerte… —Dijo dejando la mirada perdida mirando al cielo. La respiración cada vez era más débil.

_Por que de pronto me duele tanto… Por que siento que ya no tengo por que matarle… por que tengo que quererle ahora_

Keiko cargó con Jake al hombro.

— Supongo que después de mi venganza tengo que saldar mi deuda… tranquilo, te pondrás bien…


	6. Recuerdos Olvidados

Se que llegados a estas alturas

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 6: Recuerdos olvidados.**

_Am I that strong  
To carry on?  
I might change your life  
I might save my world  
Could you save me?  
__**Fuel – Falls On Me**_

Todo estaba tan oscuro… el silencio era lo único que reinaba en aquel lugar.

— _No pensé que fueses a ser tan débil Jake. _—Dijo una voz ronca y en cierto modo burlona.

— ¿Quién eres¿Quién ha dicho eso…? —dijo Jake girándose de un lado a otro sin poder ver nada.

— _¿¡COMO!?¿A caso ya no te acuerdas de mi?_

— Tu voz… me es tan familiar —Jake se tranquilizó recordando esa voz.

Esa voz representaba su fuerza interior, su ansia de luchar, sus ganas de vivir. Era Hi Kitsune, su zanpakutou. De las sombras salió un zorro sus ojos brillaban como el mismo fuego. Sus zarpas ardían como el sol iluminando aquel oscuro mundo. Era un mundo vacío, un desierto sin final. La arena era como ceniza, todo era gris.

— ¿Qué es esto Hi Kitsune? —dijo mirando a su alrededor.

— _¿No lo reconoces?_ —dijo el zorro incluso asombrado— _¿tampoco eres capaz de reconocer en lo que se ha convertido tu corazón? Eres sin duda un ser extraño, Jake._

— ¿Esto es mi corazón? —Jake dejó caer unas lagrimas— que se supone que ha pasado conmigo… ¿estoy muerto otra vez? Donde se supone que tengo que ir ahora…

— _¿Muerto?_ —dijo mientras caminaba hacia él— _no chico, esa keiko te ha salvado el pellejo, al parecer tus palabras le conmovieron…_

— ¿y como salgo de aquí? si ella va tras Aizen… ella —Hi Kitsune se abalanzó contra él tirándole al suelo

— _¿Crees que es momento de preocuparse por las otras personas?_ —Dijo aquel zorro en modo amenazante— _Primero sálvate a ti mismo de esto, después podrás salvar al mundo si quieres._

— ¿A caso no entiendes la gravedad de la situación? —gritó Jake zafándose del Hi Kitsune.

—_ Eres tú el que no entiende la situación, si esto no cambia pronto, no podrás tan siquiera utilizarme _—el zorro se giró y miró al horizonte en aquel mundo gris— _¿Sabes lo que es vivir en este mundo? Siento casi como si muriese, siento todo el dolor que tu sientes, pero si vas a buscar a esa chica ahora mismo… no puedo asegurar que vivas durante mucho más tiempo… eres demasiado débil para ese tipo aún¿a caso no te das cuenta?_

— Por supuesto que me doy cuenta, pero no puedo dejar que muera… —Hi Kitsune pareció pensar en algo.

—_ Haremos un trato, si tu consigues deshacerte de este mundo, yo te daré suficiente poder para defender a los que quieres_ —Jake miró al zorro a los ojos y aceptó el trato.

— Y… ¿Cómo lo hago? —preguntó Jake.

— _¿Es que tengo que decírtelo todo? _ —vociferó la zampakutou— _eres increíble… ¿Cómo has llegado a ser shinigami?_

— Eres parte de mi, supongo que ya lo sabrás —Jake se sentó allí mirando a la nada gris— así que no piensas ayudarme¿eh?

_— Tienes que hacerlo tu solo, perdónate todo… es el sufrimiento interior que tienes desde hace tanto tiempo el que te está matando_

— Se que no fue culpa mía, pero se que no tenía que haberlo hecho, no puedo perdonarme haberla perdido —Jake apoyó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

_— Si no la hubieses salvado la habrías perdido igualmente, y lo sabes _—Hi Kitsune se sentó a su lado— _a veces parece que te gusta auto castigarte por cosas que no has hecho. Le salvaste la vida a la mujer que amabas, Jake… ¿es eso un delito en el mundo mortal de donde venías?_

— Ya lo se, pero si ella nunca me perdona yo tampoco lo haré —unas lagrimas rodaron por la mejilla del shinigami— de nada me sirve haber llegado hasta aquí, si no está ella. Pensé que si me hacía más fuerte me llegaría a respetar en cierto modo y entonces intentaría acercarme a ella. Pero mi plan ha fallado… ahora ella está camino a una muerte segura para…

_— salvar tu culo, ella va camino a una muerte segura para evitar que tu mueras.  
_

— Entonces ella —Jake se quedó en silencio y su compañero simplemente asintió— Entonces supongo que ahora puedo seguir adelante —Tras decir aquella frase, aquel desierto volvió a tener color.

En aquel cielo, ahora cada vez más azul, salió un sol que daba suficiente calor como para estar a gusto, la arena había cogido un color dorado, como si se tratase de oro, y frente a ellos, con el tiempo, se había formado un oasis lleno de agua, verde y puro.

— Eso está mucho mejor, donde va a parar—apuntó Jake mirando a su alrededor.

_— supongo que es la hora, ve a ayudarla, no mires atrás, no vuelvas a dejar que este mundo se quede tan gris y vacío_ —Dijo Hi Kitsune mientras desaparecía entre las palmeras del oasis.

— Gracias, amigo

-------------------

Keiko, había estado vigilando al capitán Tousen. No podía imaginar que hubiese sido él, uno de los causantes de aquella situación.

Llevaba unos días siguiéndole, y si no lo impedía, Kuchiki Rukia acabaría muerta al final del día. Pero estaba segura de que en algún momento se desvelaría su plan, sin que se diesen cuenta. Entonces estaría ella para detenerlos.

_"Si Jake estaba tan convencido es por que es cierto"_ —pensó la shinigami mientras se escondía en aquella esquina.

Al final mientras ella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, ella había perdido a tousen. ¿Dónde cojones se había metido?

— ¿A caso crees que no me he dado cuenta durante estos días que me estabas siguiendo? —Dijo una voz justo frente a ella, a la vez que recibía un codazo en plena cara, dejándola aturdida— Soy ciego, no imbécil.

— ¿Por que tenéis ese empeño en que ella muera? —preguntó Keiko, yendo directa al grano.

— Por que ella tiene algo que nosotros necesitamos… y el dúo terminal es lo único que puede separarla de ello— dijo tousen mirándola a pesar de no ver nada— tenemos que hacer justicia con esta sociedad, tenemos que purificar el mundo.

— Así que vuestros planes van más allá de un simple objeto

— No es un simple objeto, es el único objeto que nos permite combinar nuestras esencias con las de un hollow y así ser mucho más poderosos para poder cumplir con nuestros planes —dijo revelando su plan.

— ¿Por que me has contado tu plan? ahora podría contárselo a todos… —Keiko sonrió.

— No lo harás —Tousen le golpeó e la cabeza dejándola inconsciente— tengo otros planes para ti.

-------------------

Había dejado de sentir la presencia de Keiko. Hubiese llegado a jurar que había estado allí, pero también era cierto que estaba herido aún y que no estaba en su mejor momento mentalmente.

Aún así, notaba un reiatsu no muy lejos de allí, muy fuerte. Era el de Tousen, sin lugar a dudas. Y otro mucho más débil, era ella.

Sin dudarlo, corrió tras su capitán. Quizá muriese en el intento, pero acabaría con él haciéndole pagar su alta traición.

Corrió hacia un lugar lleno de arboles, cerca de una cueva. Allí era el último lugar donde había sentido su presencia.

— No he podido perderle… no puedo permitirme el lujo —Dijo en un susurro.

— Tranquilo, has llegado directo e mi trampa, así era como tenía que ocurrir, hoy, tu y tu amiga moriréis aquí sin dejar huella —Dijo tousen mientras se dejaba caer de un árbol.

— ¿¡Donde está!? —gruñó Jake cerrando sus dientes con tanta fuerza, que por un momento pensó que se le partirían.

—Está con un amigo ahora mismo… Os presentaré —dijo señalando a la nada— Este es Ryo, un Arrancar que ha venido a echarnos una mano con el caos en la sociedad de almas.

Entonces una sombra apareció frente a él, y pronto pudo ver al horrible hollow que sujetaba a Keiko.

— Suéltala bastardo —dijo Jake mirando con furia a aquel Hollow.

— Yo tengo asuntos que resolver antes de esto, pero tu puedes quedarte a jugar con mi amigo… —Dijo Tousen antes de desaparecer con un shumpa.

— ¿Quieres a tu amiga? —dijo mientras tiraba a Keiko a un lado, como si fuese una muñeca.

— Pagarás lo que has hecho bastardo.

En aquel momento todo estaba preparado para la última batalla, la batalla decisiva por4 la vida de Keiko, y seguramente la suya. Mientras que en otro lado empezaba otra batalla por la vida de otra persona a la cual debía mucho.

_lo siento mucho Kuchiki-sama_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El proximo capítulo: Canción de funeral, Season Finale, Primero en BleachSP, después aquí... como con la Fox y cuatro con House y Muejeres desesperadas.


	7. Canción de Funeral

Hoy quiero agradecer a las pocas personas que se han leído algo de mi fic, o que incluso han recordado desde hace tantos meses mi pobre historia. Cierto es que la empecé con mucha ilusión, pero poco a poco entré en un bloqueo enorme que me ha durado bastante tiempo (con decir que el capítulo 6 me ha costado más o menos 8 meses digo poco). Así que a los que en cierto modo me habéis apoyado con este fic, a los que me habéis inspirado con vuestros fics (eso va por Rido con "Memorias", Dbssdb con "Recuerdos Perdidos" y Krunzik con "De Mediometro a Shinigami", que me la he vuelto a releer… aunque a algunos tan siquiera he comentado en vuestras historias, y tampoco sabes ni que existo XD) para poder decidirme a terminar mi historia, y como no, a mi fiel amiga Akane, que siempre me ha hecho un comentario, desde aquí quiero simplemente decir GRACIAS a todos.

Y ahora os dejo con el último capítulo de este FIC. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 7 (Season Finale): Canción de funeral.**

_And here I am again, in the middle of the end  
And the choice I wish I made I always made too late_  
**Sick Puppies - Welcome To My World**

_¿A que demonios esperas? Sabes que no podrás derrotarle si no actúas rápido, venga¡atacale!_ —Tras instarse a sí mismo a atacar a aquel ser, Jake comenzó su ataque.

Liberó su espada sin tan siquiera pronunciar su nombre, dejando un rastro de llamas a su paso. Sin darse cuanta estaba gritando a medida que corría. Intentaba atacarle con toda la ira y la rabia que había estado guardando.

Saltó alto, y se lanzó en picado para romperle la mascara y destruirle, pero en el último instante aquel ser sacó una espada y bloqueó su ataque.

_¿Una zampakutou¡Eso es imposible!_ —pensó mientras aún seguía en el aire.

Entonces un gran puño fue directo hacia él. Intentó bloquearlo con los brazos, pero el efecto fue el mismo.

Su espalda crujió al chocar contra la pared de la entrada de la cueva, haciendo que se rompiese la roca, hundiéndose más y más en ella.

— ¿Creías que harías algo con ese ataque? —Preguntó aquel hollow entre carcajadas— Un shinigami como tu no puede contra un arrancar como yo

— ¿Que demonios es un arrancar? —preguntó Jake mientras salía del nuevo hueco en la roca.

— Soy un hollow de alto rango que ha adquirido poderes de shinigami —explicó aquel ser mientras se apartaba la mascara de la cara, dejando mostrar una cara medianamente humana— de todas formas, dentro de poco no te importará que soy o que dejo de ser.

El arrancar se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, con su cuerpo tamaño armario de 5x5 metros. Jake consiguió esquivarle a duras penas el puñetazo, y cuando menos lo esperaba, la zampakutou del arrancar le pasó demasiado cerca del torso. Tan cerca que le cortó en el hombro.

— Eres rápido para ser un mamut —se burló el shinigami.

— ¡Callate cucaracha!

El arrancar volvió a atacarle con aquella zampakutou, una y otra y otra vez. Pero cada vez parecía costarle menos esquivar los ataques de aquella criatura. ¿Es que aquel ser se estaba debilitando¿O quizá era él que se hacía más rápido?

Tras esquivar sus ataques, Jake vio un punto desprotegido y atacó. Primero un puñetazo en el abdomen haciendo que se agachase, y acto seguido saltó dando una voltereta hacia atrás para patearle la cara.

El arrancar trastabilló, por un momento pareció que iba a caer, pero cuando recuperó el equilibrio pareció que había encontrado la determinación que había perdido.

— ¡¡Vas a morir cucaracha!! —Vociferó Ryo mientras corría con el puño en alto hacia él.

Pero esta vez no pudo esquivar el ataque de su enemigo. El primero de los puñetazos le estrelló directamente contra el suelo, y los siguientes fueron causándole fracturas y heridas. Al menos cuatro costillas se habían roto ya antes del decimo puñetazo.

— Ahora ¡¡MUERE!! —gritó el arrancar mientras alzaba su espada para hundirla en su pecho.

Cerró los ojos mientras la espada bajaba. Si había perdido, no quería ver el resultado. El tiempo pasó y no hubo dolor. ¿No le había apuñalado¿Por que?

Cuando encontró el valor para abrir los ojos, supo el por que seguía con vida. Aquel Arrancar estaba paralizado. De echo, el tiempo se había detenido ¿había sido él¿Desde cuando podía hacerlo?

— _Sabía que no eras la persona más inteligente del mundo Jake, pero por dios, pensar que tu has parado el tiempo…_ —dijo una voz a su espalda… o bueno, a su cabeza teniendo en cuenta que se encontraba tumbado en el suelo.

— ¿Hi Kitsune? —Jake sonrió— ¿has venido a ayudarme o solo a burlarte de mi?

— _Un poco de cada_ —Dijo aquel zorro con una especie de mueca ¿estaba sonriendo?— _Quizá ha llegado el momento, Jake… es mucho más fuerte que tú._

— Lo se, pero no quiero arriesgarme ¿y si fallamos? —preguntó Jake

— _Si fallamos todo dará igual, al menos sabemos que alguien le matará_

— Entonces, supongo que ya está decidido¿no?

El zorro se limitó a asentir.

Jake se levantó mientras el arrancar seguía detenido en el tiempo, se posicionó frente a él y se puso en posición de combate.

— ¿Crees que lo conseguiremos? —preguntó antes de volver a comenzar la lucha.

— _Contigo nunca se sabe, quizá haya esperanza _ —tras la agradable charla inconexa, el tiempo volvió a su cauce, haciendo que el arrancar clavase su espada contra el suelo.

La expresión de sorpresa de aquel ser había sido como un pequeño regalo.

— ¿Quieres ver lo fuerte que puede llegar a ser un shinigami? —Jake clavó su espada en el suelo— ¡¡BAN KAI!!

Invocar la liberación prohibida, Jake fue envuelto en una gran bola de fuego dorado, tan brillante como el sol, pero poco a poco aquella luz se fue apagando tornándose oscura, tanto o más que la noche.

Y tras una implosión, la cual arrastraba todo, apareció él.

— Hi Kitsune kurai —dijo presentando a su bankai— Ahora es cuando tú mueres

-------------------

Keiko se despertó justo a tiempo para conseguir agarrarse a un árbol. Aquella cosa parecía estar absorbiendo todo lo que había a su alrededor. Pero ¿Qué diablos era?

Entonces paró, y en el centro de aquel caos estaba él, pero era tan distinto ahora.

Sus ojos mostraban la entereza y el valor de un guerrero, su pose de lucha había mejorado, y su nivel espiritual estaba muy por encima al de Jake. Parecía casi imposible que fuese él.

Sus brazos estaban cubiertos por una especie de fuego negro, al igual que sus pies. Su zampakutou ahora era un gran mandoble negro, cubierto por la misma llama oscura que cubría sus brazos.

— ¿y ese es tu ban kai? —se burló aquel ser mientras le señalaba con el dedo.

— ¿No te han enseñado que señalar es de mala educación? —dijo mientras le miraba con sus nuevos ojos negros.

Ahora tan siquiera parecía humano.

— ¿Crees que por que tengas una gran espada y tus brazos ardan me voy a asustar? —Dijo con la misma sonrisa— yo también puedo liberar mi zampakutou

— abre las alas, karasu —gritó antes de que hubiese una explosión de plumas negras.

Apareció mientras las plumas aún caían. Sus manos ahora eran garras preparadas para matar, y en su espalda ahora había dos halas de enormes proporciones, alas negras como la noche.

Ahora su poder espiritual estaba muy igualado, si se enzarzaban en una pelea justa Jake podía llegar a ganar, pero aquel tipo no parecía ser de los que jugaban limpio.

— Vamos cucaracha, dame tu mejor golpe —dijo ridiculizando a su adversario.

Pero Jake se limitó a mirar. Solo miraba ¿a que esperaba¿Es que pretendía dejarle la oportunidad de atacar primero?

Entonces desapareció de su campo de visión. ¿Donde demonios había ido?

_¡¡BAM!!_

Una especie de explosión sonó en el lugar donde debería estar el arrancar. Pero al mirar, allí no había nada.

_¡¡BAM!!_

Aquella explosión de nuevo, esta vez había visto algo. Ellos lo habían producido en un ataque.

Llegó una tercera, y una cuarta, y después el ruido se hizo insoportable. Las explosiones se sucedían cada vez más rápido, estaban luchando a una velocidad de vértigo.

Tardó un rato en poder adaptar su vista a la velocidad que llevaban. Era algo asombroso, casi inaudito. Una pelea sin precedentes.

Repentinamente, ambos cayeron al suelo a tal velocidad que parecían dos asteroides que iban a impactar contra el suelo. El efecto fue el mismo. Una gran nube de polvo lo cubría todo ahora.

Podría oírlos, y de vez en cuando veía sus sombras acercarse, golpearse, y volverse a separar.

Entonces ocurrió. Todo se volvió muy confuso y no sabía como responder. Siempre había sabido responder, pero ahora no tenía ni la fuerza necesaria ni la habilidad para vencer a aquel nuevo enemigo.

— ¡¡AYUDAME!!

-------------------

Por un momento Jake se había preocupado. El arrancar había cogido a Keiko como rehén, y sabiendo como era ella, no tenía muy claro como actuar, hasta que ella había gritado.

Ese grito fue como una nueva forma de liberarse, había aceptado su ayuda, tarde, pero lo había hecho.

— Yo que tu la soltaría —dijo mirándole con sus ojos negros.

— O que vas a hacer¿atacarme con tu espada negra? —Dijo de manera sarcástica, pero dejando escapar algo de miedo en el tono de su voz— no te ha resultado muy útil las anteriores veces.

— Las anteriores veces no te he atacado con todas mis ganas —Jake se colocó en posición de ataque— ¿hacemos la prueba?

En ese momento Ryo lanzó a Keiko contra él con todas sus fuerzas. Jake la cogió al vuelo, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta de lo que pasaba era ya muy tarde.

Aquel ser estaba haciendo un zero, y apuntaba directamente hacia ellos. Jake solo podía hacer una cosa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se giró en el aire y abrazó a Keiko con todas sus fuerzas.

Momentos después el zero impactó contra su espalda. Sintió mucho dolor antes de caer al suelo, rendido, sin fuerzas, sin esperanza. Estaban perdidos, había fallado.

— Mírate¿Quién crees que va a morir ahora cucaracha? —se burló el monstruo— Dentro de poco absorberé vuestras almas, será una gran cena, dos shinigamis en una noche.

— Ataca Hebi Mizu —La espada de Keiko salió de la tierra clavándose en el abdomen del shinigami— Este veneno va mucho más rápido en un hollow¿sabes? Destruye su energía espiritual, hasta que lo mata.

— Aún así me dará tiempo a mataros y a curarme en Hueco Mundo —El Arrancar se abalanzó contra Keiko.

Ella se había quedado bloqueada, y además no tenía su espada por culpa de aquel ataque sorpresa, pensó rápido y actuó.

— Hadou 61: Rukujyoukourou —Seis barras de luz atravesaron el torso de aquel arrancar, dejándole inmóvil por unos instantes, los suficientes para hacer que Keiko se alejase.

Se levantó y se puso en posición de combate. No estaba bien, pero tenía un último as en la manga, un último ataque que no podía fallar.

El arrancar se liberó de aquel Hadou, y clavó su espada en el abdomen de Jake, al igual que Jake hundió su mandoble en el pecho del Arrancar. Ambos se quedaron en una extraña postura.

— ¿Preparado para morir Ryo? —preguntó el shinigami.

— No antes que tu, cucaracha

Jake colocó las dos manos en la empuñadura del mandoble, y mirando a los ojos a aquel ser pronunció unas palabras que creyó que jamás pronunciaría.

— Destruye todo, jigoku —Había llegado la calma antes de la tempestad.

Segundos después, las llamas que cubrían en cuerpo de Jake se fueron reuniendo en el cuerpo del arrancar, que cuando su cuerpo ya estaba cubierto por las llamas había vuelto a su estado original, gracias al veneno de la espada de Keiko.

Entre los gritos de agonía de aquel monstruo Jake cayó al suelo, inconsciente, no muy lejos de allí. E instantes después, una columna de fuego se alzaba hasta lo más alto en el cielo, destruyendo a aquel ser por completo.

Lo había hecho, ya había acabado todo. Al fin podía descansar…

-------------------

Keiko corrió hasta el cuerpo de Jake, el cual yacía inmóvil en el suelo. No podía estar muerto, no podía hacerla eso.

Le zarandeó un par de veces y este pareció recuperar la consciencia.

— Keiko, ha acabado¿verdad? —preguntó mientras dejaba caer un pequeño hilo de sangre por las comisuras de sus labios.

— Si, todo ha terminado… ahora solo tenemos que llegar al cuartel de la cuarta división y te pondrás bien, ya lo verás —dijo ella con el corazón en un puño.

— Todo acaba aquí, y lo sabes —Jake tosió antes de seguir— me alegra saber que todo ha terminado entre nosotros al fin.

— No, no ha terminado, cuando te recuperes te patearé tu culo de mendrugo y… —keiko no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas— dios, no me hagas esto Jake, ahora no, hoy no…

— Algún día, en algún lugar volveremos a encontrarnos —Jake sonrió y miró al cielo.

— Vamos Jake mirame, no me hagas esto, por favor… no —Keiko rompió a llorar cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no había nada que hacer. Salvo llorar.

-------------------

_**EPÍLOGO: PROMESAS**_

Había pasado una semana desde que Jake había muerto en combate. Había sido enterrado por los miembros de su división, bajo un árbol. Y allí estaba ella, sentada junto a su tumba mirando el atardecer.

Había cambiado totalmente desde que había luchado contra Jake. Era como si la antigua keiko hubiese vuelto, solo que un poco más borde.

— Sabes Jake, todo se acabó, rukia-sama fue salvada de una horrible muerte en el Soukyoku, gracias al intruso del pelo naranja… hay que reconocer que tiene un par de huevos. Machacó a Kuchiki-sama en un combate, y además todos saben ya que Aizen es al capullo que está detrás de todo —Keiko suspiró— lo que me molesta es que no se haya podido reconocer su valentía. Pero yo se lo que pasó, eres mi héroe.

Keiko sacó la zampakutou de Jake y la clavó como si fuese una cruz.

— Lo siento mucho, de verdad que lo siento —dijo ella entre lagrimas— todo lo que has pasado ha sido por protegerme, ahora lo entiendo, pero… ahora ya no sirve para nada… solo espero que me puedas perdonar…

Una brisa movió su melena suelta, tapándola los ojos.

Incluso le pareció ver por un segundo a Jake sonriendo, pero, cuando quiso volver a mirar no estaba.

— Supongo que esto es la despedida, pronto nos veremos, es una promesa —dijo antes de ponerse a caminar.

No sabría a donde le llevaría esta nueva vida, esta nueva personalidad. Pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que él cumpliría su promesa.

Solo quedaba esperar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y aquí termina una era para mí (es que en el fondo se me ha hecho largo XD), pero tras una era empieza otra nueva, y con esto un nuevo fic, con distintos personajes, algo más pensados que estos (más que nada por que el carácter de los personajes lo he cogido de mis propias historias, y esos los tengo bastante más currados), y una traba medianamente más definida. Se que podía haberlo hecho más largo, podía haberlo hecho infinitamente mejor, pero la verdad, cuando me bloqueo me bloqueo de verdad (me he tirado mucho tiempo sin escribir nada, en serio), así que creo que no es un gran final, pero es el final medianamente bueno y dramático que esta historia merece (además, yo soy de ciencias ¬¬).

Espero que os haya gustado, y gracias (pero de las de verdad, eh?) por haberos leído este caótico fic.

Nos vemos en el próximo fic y como no, por el foro!!!!


End file.
